


Supergirl's Arch-Nemesis

by TheWhiteKnightess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, I'm Sorry, SuperCorp, Superpowers, Supervillains, but not really, evil!Lena, kryptonian!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteKnightess/pseuds/TheWhiteKnightess
Summary: Alex left her hiding spot and approached her sister once Chat Noir was out of sight, “I shouldn’t have to tell you to stop flirting with your own arch-nemesis.”Her sister startled, not realizing Alex was there for her whole interaction with Chat. “I’m sorry, but did you see how good she looks?” Kara slapped her hand against her mouth, not intending to say that aloud. “I mean, she’s not that bad. She’s like a modern-day Robin Hood. We have worse villains to worry about.”“True, but you’re in charge of telling J’onn why the DEO hasn’t captured the only other two kryptonians in existence.”





	Supergirl's Arch-Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first story on AO3. I would like to give a shoutout to downwithwritersblock and oopsprompts on Tumblr for the dialogue prompts that I used in this story. This might be a one-shot or part of a series, not sure yet. But enjoy! I also do not claim ownership of the name and costume of Chat Noir. Lena's alter-ego is based on Chat Noir from the show Miraculous Ladybug.

When they first met, Kara was tired. So, so tired. In addition to Snapper being relentless, this one intern spilled coffee all over her. Now, she wasn’t actually hurt but she had to pretend to be in pain and change clothes. She didn’t have any more spare clothes at Catco so she had to fly back to her apartment and get some. Then, Snapper nagged her about being the office more and not to just disappear. So, yeah, she was not having a good day. 

She didn’t even try to hold back a whine of disappointment when Alex told her there were two presumed aliens trying to rob a bank downtown. Supergirl rushed to the scene, hoping this won’t take long. She arrived in the middle of a robbery.

“Well, well, well, looks like the girl of steel decided to pay us a little visit, Reign.”

Supergirl spun around. How had she not detected her before? “Who are you?”

“The name’s Chat Noir and that over there in the vaults is my partner, Reign. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Supergirl.” Supergirl observed at ‘Chat Noir’. She was wearing a black catsuit, complete with cat ears and a tail. A black mask hid green slit-eyes that almost seemed like they were glowing was watching with utter amusement. As much as she tried, Supergirl couldn’t quite hide her blush. While Chat Noir’s costume wasn’t creative, she did certainly rock the look. Even with the mask, Supergirl can say with certainty that Chat Noir was one of the most attractive people she has ever met, let alone fought.

Supergirl wasn’t as subtle as she thought with her stares. Chat Noir smirked, deciding to have fun with the super. “Perhaps you would like a picture, Supergirl? It would certainly last longer.” Supergirl snapped out of her daze immediately, looking away from the villain. “I suppose you may have just been admiring my suit. Seriously, you call that a super suit? You look like you’re from the ensemble cast of a middle school ballet.”

Before Supergirl can give a decent comeback, the other bank robber appeared with a huge sack full of money. “Nice work with distracting Supergirl, Chat, but we have to go.”  
Chat Noir gave Supergirl a lingering stare. “It was lovely meeting you, Supergirl, but we have to leave. Au revoir!” She winked at Supergirl before running to the exit with her partner. That didn’t make sense to Supergirl because there were at least 3 police cars waiting for them outside. Reign and Chat Noir didn’t show signs of stopping so the police opened fire. Supergirl winced and looked away. Even though she didn’t approve of robbing banks, it was still a shame to lose Chat Noir during their first meeting.

She heard the sound of gunshots stopping so she looked back, expecting to see Chat Noir and the other girl on the ground. But they were still standing there, smirking at the police. The bullets bounced off. They glanced at each other before taking off into the air. The familiar ‘whoosh!’ was heard by everyone clearly. It was the same sound she makes when she takes off. They were Kryptonians. Two of them! She needs to get into contact with Clark!

 

 

Their fifth meeting started with Chat Noir meeting Kara Danvers. Alex invited Kara to a girls’ night out at the bar but had to cancel last minute. Kara was already there so she just decided to stick around. She was nursing a drink when someone decided to approach her.

“Hello there. What’s a gorgeous thing like yourself doing here all alone? Do you wa- Oh my god it’s you!” Kara squinted, not recognizing the woman. The woman was breathtaking. She had long dark hair that contrasted so well against her ivory skin. Her jawline looked sharp enough to cut glass. Piercing green eyes, that seemed almost like they were glowing, were staring at her in shock. Wait. She knows those eyes. A beat passed as Kara put her used her finger block her line of vision so that the woman’s eye area was covered, imitating a mask.

She now recognized the woman. “What? No! What are you doing here? Why are you- you tried to kill me like, three days ago, why are you hitting on me now?!”

“I didn’t know it was you! Seriously though, glasses and a ponytail? How is anyone even fooled by that?”

Kara gasped, insulted. “It’s not like your disguise is much better! I recognized you too!”

“At least I wear a mask! Besides, I’m a villain, my face gets shown for like a week till someone else pulls off a heist. You, on the other hand, are always on the media.” Chat Noir huffed, seeming to be a sore topic. Reign wears a mask that almost covered her entire face and has been trying to get her to wear something similar. She always refuses, telling her no one pays enough attention to notice. Guess she’s not telling Reign about discovering Supergirl’s civilian identity.

“What are you even doing here?”

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow. “This is a bar. I told you a bad pick-up line. What do you think I’m doing?”

Kara blushed, which wasn’t a rare occurrence around Chat Noir. “I-I-I’m flattered, but we’ll never work out as long as our other identities keep clashing.”

Chat Noir pursed her lips. “True, being Supergirl will probably get in the way. Is there any chance you’ll hang up the cape if I asked you out?”

“What? No!”

She shrugged. “Well, it was worth trying. I’m gonna bounce. I’m gonna need a good night’s sleep if I wanna pull off a magnificent heist tomorrow.” She began walking away, but still threw Kara a wink over her shoulder.

Kara downed her glass as soon as Chat Noir was gone. Why does she have to be so attractive?

 

Turns out, Chat Noir was just teasing when she mentioned a heist the next day, but that didn’t stop them from running into each other. Snapper sent Kara to interview the new CEO of the recently renamed LCorp, who also happens to be the new owner of Catco.

Everything was going well till she met the person she was interviewing. She entered the CEOs office and just froze. Lena must have noticed so she glanced up. “Ah, so you’re Kara Danvers.”

“And you’re Lena Luthor.”

“You don’t have to be so surprised, Supergirl. It seems that the Supers’ and a Luthors’ fates are intertwined.”

“You’re Lena Luthor, my new boss”, Kara repeated and gaped, not quite fully processing it yet. She technically worked for her arch-nemesis. And yes, Kara considers Chat Noir her arch-nemesis. Her eyes have got to be kryptonite. That must be why she feels so weak whenever she stares at them.

Lena smirked. “So, does that mean, professionally speaking, you work under me?” She wasn’t expecting a reply other than a blush so she started packing up her stuff. “I know a restaurant not far from here. Do you mind if we do the interview there?”

“Not, not at all. That sounds good.”

“Great! It’s a date.”

The interview went well. Kara managed to ask all of her prepared questions and even got Lena to answer some questions about Chat Noir. She learned that Lena only robs the bank accounts of corrupt businessmen and politicians then redistributes the wealth to the poor. Kara commented it’s like she’s a modern-day Robin Hood. Lena responded by stating that Kara was now her Maid Marian. Kara wasn’t opposed to it.  
Their sixth meeting and first interview together went really well.

 

Alex was present during their tenth meeting. The DEO managed to track down Reign and Chat Noir and were in pursuit. Supergirl cornered Chat Noir and Alex hid before either Kryptonians noticed her presence. Though Alex was strong, she wasn’t strong enough to fight a Kryptonian so she let Supergirl fight Chat Noir. And this was one of the weirdest fights she has ever seen. Sure, the two Kryptonians were attacking each other, but both of them are obviously holding back.

Supergirl managed to injure Chat Noir enough for the villain to get a cut on her lip. The villain wiped of the blood and stared directly at Supergirl, “You wound me.”

And Supergirl, right in the middle of a fight, groaned and rolled her eyes. “This is the third time I hurt you enough for you to bleed. Will you please take being injured a little more seriously?”

“If it takes robbing a bank for you to notice me, then it will have been worth it. You have yet to visit my office this week.”

“Gosh, really? I’m really sorry. One of the other reporters is sick so I’m writing all her articles this week. I promise I’ll come over tomorrow.”

“Okay, but if you still don’t, I’ll rob another bank.”

Chat Noir and Supergirl exchanged long, almost loving, stares. The world seems to fade around them and Alex had to pinch herself to make sure this was real. Chat Noir hugged Supergirl before taking off and Supergirl stayed on the ground, waving goodbye. So, this was the reason the DEO hasn’t been able to capture Chat Noir and by association, Reign.

Alex left her hiding spot and approached her sister once Chat Noir was out of sight, “I shouldn’t have to tell you to stop flirting with your own arch-nemesis.”

Her sister startled, not realizing Alex was there for her whole interaction with Chat. “I’m sorry, but did you see how good she looks?” Kara slapped her hand against her mouth, not intending to say that aloud. “I mean, she’s not that bad. She’s like a modern-day Robin Hood. We have worse villains to worry about.”

“True, but you’re in charge of telling J’onn why the DEO hasn’t captured the only other two Kryptonians in existence.”


End file.
